Valentine's Day
by sukebanangie
Summary: I wanted to write a sex scene between Sebastian and Ciel that was slow and sweet. Enjoy! (SebaCiel, NSFW.)


Ciel groaned, still half asleep, as he realized that today was Valentine's Day. Elizabeth would come over and dote on him and really, there was nothing he could do but sit there and bite his tongue. He knew that her love for him was true, but he only saw her as a cousin and nothing more. Ciel stretched his limbs under his fluffy comforter and slowly opened his eyes, before squinting as the bright sunlight greeted him. Ciel wasn't a morning person, and where was Sebastian?

As if on cue, Sebastian opened the bedroom door and walked inside. "Good Morning, my Lord." he said cheerfully as he came over. Ciel nodded and rubbed his eyes. Ciel wondered just what his fianceé would say if she knew that he was in love with Sebastian; would she cry, shriek, faint, or maybe all of the above? Ciel didn't want to hurt her, so he hadn't said anything, which made days like today even worse.

Sebastian's head was tilted to one side, "My Lord?" he asked for the third time, drawing Ciel from his depressing thoughts.

"Yes?" Ciel asked. Sebastian frowned, his little Lord looked so glum, and he had expected as much, so he prepared something special for this morning, before Elizabeth arrived. "Your breakfast, my Lord. I prepared you a delicate rosebud black tea, and..."

Ciel raised himself up in bed, preparing for a big breakfast, even though he didn't feel like eating. But instead, Sebastian lifted the lid off the platter and there was a slice of chocolate cake, with white icing, and sterling silver roses, his favorite, piped on along the edge. Ciel's eyes lifted and met Sebastian's and the older man smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ciel."

Ciel actually smiled, a rare sight, and Sebastian smiled as well. Even if scandalous, anyone who saw them would realize they were a couple, even if neither Ciel nor Sebastian considered themselves a traditional one, in fact, they hadn't decided on anything. They simply... Were. They were each other's, something which came naturally and gradually.

Sebastian placed a tray over Ciel's lap and Ciel sipped his tea, unaware that rosebud tea was considered romantic by some; he lifted a forkful of cake to his mouth and was surprised how the flavors mixed together so well.

Sebastian noticed a small bit of icing on the corner of Ciel's mouth and smiled; he pulled off one white glove and leaned down, wiping the icing off. Ciel's small hand caught Sebastian's large one and moved his finger into his mouth. Ciel's mouth was warm and wet and by the way he was sucking on Sebastian's finger, Sebastian could tell he was so very eager.

Sebastian grasped Ciel's chin and lifted, and Ciel looked up with dazed eyes. Sebastian leaned down and kissed his Lord, tasting the roses and chocolate. Ciel moaned into Sebastian's mouth and the demon could take no matter... Yet, instead of propped his Lord's arse up and fucking him, he decided that this morning would be more romantic.

Still kissing, Ciel slid his tongue over and around Sebastian's and the older man accepted his kisses and responded with his own, while his hand slid down the front of Ciel's nightshirt. Ciel pushed his chest up, against Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian continued, finding the bottom of the nightshirt, and he slid his hand back up, fingers trailing along milky white skin until he found Ciel's perky pink nipple, which Sebastian thought would look lovely with some rouge, but for now he just pinched ever so slightly and rolled Ciel's nipple between his fingers. Ciel responded by pushing against his hand harder, wanting more, and Sebastian happily obliged with a small twist and an illict moan from his Lord's mouth rang through the air.

His little masochist. Sebastian smiled, and while he could certainly continue pinching and twisting, he removed his fingers and trailed them downwards, circling the teenager's naval (which made him giggle, a lovely sound) before sliding silky smooth fingers over his shaft. Ciel's cock twitched and Sebastian smiled. "Lay back, my Lord."

Ciel fell back, his hands falling on either side of him. Sebastian pulled off his other glove and spread Ciel open so that a leg was on either side of him. Sebastian kissed Ciel's stomach, tasted the smooth skin. "N-Now, Sebastian!"

"Not yet, my Lord." Sebastian smiled and continued his slow, loving kisses. Sebastian kissed the inside of each thigh, up and down, yet he never went close to the area Ciel wanted him to the most. Ciel's cock was hard, pre-cum already present. "P-Please, Sebastian!" Ciel hissed, raising his lower body slightly. "My Lord, please be patient." Sebastian slid a hand up to rest on Ciel's stomach, lowering him, calming him. He wanted Ciel to enjoy the pleasure of foreplay, which they hadn't explored yet.

Sebastian's kissed moved closer and closer to Ciel's cock, but instead, he nuzzled the soft area between his balls and arse and Ciel moaned loudly. Everything about Ciel was delicious, even his smell. Sebastian licked the area, until his tongue hit his balls and Sebastian began sucking on one of them. Ciel seemed to be in a state of ecstasy, he was panting, his cock was hard, but he wasn't rocking himself against Sebastian's mouth as he had been earlier.

The demon loved every second that he got to taste his Lord and with every lick, every suck, his own cock grew hard and he didn't even need to touch himself to feel like he was going to cum. Sebastian drew his mouth away from Ciel's balls, giving them a little lick, before he positioned himself properly and wrapped one hand around the base of Ciel's shaft and with one delicate moment, took his entire cock into his mouth.

The sound Ciel made delighted the demon, and Sebastian was surprised that he could be so kind with the small, delicate body in front of him; he continued sucking and drew his mouth up towards the head of Ciel's cock, swirling his tongue around before enveloping him fully once again. Ciel reached down with small hands and grasped Sebastian's hair, holding him as Sebastian's head bobbed up and down slowly. Ciel hadn't had this kind of sex before, and he loved every second that he could feel his cock hit Sebastian's throat, and how his silky black hair slid across his fingers and oh, how Sebastian made him cum, and cum, and cum, the white fluid filling his servant's mouth.

Sebastian slid himself up, his body hovering over Ciel's. "Most delicious, my Lord." Sebastian licked his lip and winked. Ciel blushed and shoved him, "get off me, demon."

They smiled and Ciel blinked rapidly, fighting off sleep. Sebastian ran a hand over his forehead, brushing his hair from his face and smiled. "Sleep a little longer, my Lord."

Ciel nodded, smiling, and his eyes closed as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
